Lily's Dilemma
by Naa-chan
Summary: What's worse than being stuck in a broom closet? Being stuck in a broom closet with James Potter. LEJP


Lily's Dilemma  
One-shot  
H.E.

Well I return, with a fanfiction incomplete with this one popping out of my brain. I came up with this at church so I hope you all really do like this. I've been on a Harry Potter high since the movie came out so you may see some other stories come out. (Especially one for George. For those of you who have read the last book you know why.)

Enjoy and there will be snogging. Plenty of it too.

Disclaimer: All characters owned by Mrs. Rowling.

- - -

"Dear God, if there is a God, let me get out of here without committing murder."

"Hey! I happen to have a very charming personality so you should be happy to be stuck in here with me of all people!"

"I'd rather be in here with a mongoose."

"Uh, what's a mongoose?"

Lily slammed her head against the door. "Forget that God. When I get out of here help me murder Sirius and Remus."

Lily Evans, the Head Girl of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had never in such a position in her life. She had talent, intelligence, nice friends, and a pretty face. And now, she was trapped in a broom closet with no one else but James Potter, the Head Boy. She closed her eyes as her head rested against the rough wood of the door.

Had she done something in a past life that had angered God in some way for her life to turn out the way it has?

James's brow furrowed and he tried to think of something to defend his friends. Scratching his head, James could only manage, "Uh, it's not their fault?"

The red head's green eyes sparkled in anger and she slowly turned her body so she would not touch him but could look him in the eyes. "Oh really? So that was two monkeys dressed as Sirius and Remus that shoved us into a closet after taking our wands?" she asked sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest and stared up at the taller boy as her back leaned against the door.

Smiling sheepishly, James ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, unconsciously making his hair even messier and making Lily's hand twitch. "It could have been."

If Lily could have, she would have thrown her hands up into the air. "This is ridiculous! I want out of here! Now!" she bellowed, poking his sharply in the chest and grinned happily as he winced while her sharp lime-green nail hit him.

"Hey there's no need for violence! And we can't really leave-"

Lily's eyes sharpened. "What do you mean?" she hissed, going onto her tiptoes to glare right into his gray eyes. Mentally, she scowled as she noticed that she still remained several inches shorter than his very tall frame.

Sighing deeply, James placed his hands on either side of her face since the closet had no extra space and they could barely move without brushing each other. "Remus found this spell a few days ago. It forces two people to remain in the chosen enclosed space until the two overcome whatever problem they have with the other."

Paling, Lily's hands fell limply to her side and her eyes slowly faded to a hazy blank look. "What?" came her whispered response.

"I told them I didn't want their help," he continued. "I wanted to woo you in my own way but they were convinced that they could make you fall in love with me better than I could. I still think that a rainbow with a marriage proposal on it would have worked better than this."

Slapping a hand to her face, Lily began to pray once more, "Please God, help me not hurt him too badly."

"You know, it's kind of sexy how violent you can get."

She astonished eyes to his. "You're nutters. Absolutely nutters. Can't you get the fact that I don't like you at all?" she demanded, stomping her foot and clenching her fists at her side while resisting the urge to kill him.

James shook his head in honesty. "No. I'm convinced that you're the bird for me, you just haven't realized it yet," he informed, giving her his trademark-slanted grin.

Lily stared at him in disbelief. "Why don't you go after Alice Owens? She's been pining after you for so long! Just leave me alone!" Lily cried, covering her burning face with her tiny hands.

Sighing, James dropped his hands to her waist and ignored how her hands dropped from her face as she stiffened. "Lily-flower—"

"Stop calling me that for the last time, James."

"Lily-love," he grinned at her glare, "I love you, to put it simply. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will change my mind to leave you alone."

Ripping his hands away from her waist, Lily almost cried in half-frustration and half-confusion. "But why? All of a sudden you like me and I don't understand! Why?" she demanded, her eyes glistening with tears.

Seeing her eyes cloud up, James became frantic and settled his hands gently on her cheeks. "Please, please don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you! I just had to tell you how I felt!" he stuttered, not knowing how to deal with an emotional Lily.

Taking a deep breath, Lily calmed herself down and wiped her eyes clean. "James, why do you like me?" she asked again, steeling herself for a really ridiculous answer but softened slightly as she noticed the blush that grew on the Quidditch players face.

"Well I guess it all started when you refused to date when I asked you out our third year. You were the first girl to do any of the sort and I wanted to know why so I started to watch you. I noticed you did things a certain way and I just grew to like everything. I love how you chew on your quill when you're working on your Divination homework. I love how you're so eager to work on a Potion's project since it's your best subject. Little things like that. Happy?" he asked nervously, looking at the ceiling of the closet and allowed his hands to fidget on her face.

At that moment, Lily realized how close they were. His hands still rested on her cheeks and had started to gently caress her cheekbones. "James," she whispered, capturing his gaze once more as he looked away from the ceiling.

"Yes?"

"That's slightly creepy, in an endearing sort of way," she whispered back to him, becoming unable to draw her sight away from him. His blush remained in his cheeks and his unruly hair fell into his eyes while his glasses were no where to be scene. 'Must have been lost when Sirius and Remus locked them in here,' she thought in a daze.

James gave her a quirky grin and began to memorize her face since he figured he would never be this close to her again. "I know. Did you know you have this mole on the back of your neck?" he questioned, slipping one hand around her neck to gently lay over the area he spoke of.

Lily blinked. "Do I want to know how you know that?"

Chuckling deeply, James let his other hand slowly drift to nestle itself within her hair. "You sat in front of me one day in Muggle Studies with your hair pulled up into a ponytail. Your neckline was irresistible so I watched your hair move all day, thus spotting the mole," he informed her, unconsciously shifting closer.

Meanwhile, Lily's hands rested themselves on James's chest and the inner bad Lily noticed how muscular the lithe boy's body had become. "Again, slightly creepy."

"But in a roguish sort of way?" he whispered, finally closing the space between their lips and instantly lost himself to the sensation of finally kissing Ms. Lily Evans.

The moment that they touched, Lily's mind went blank and all she knew was James. Yes, she had kissed other boys but nothing came close to the feeling that arose when James's hand slipped down her back to entwine around her waist. Years of arguing vanished and she knew from this moment on that everything between them would never be the same.

James pulled her snugly against him and kissed her again and again. Gently, ever so gently so as not to scared her off, he ran his lip across her bottom one and slowly dragged it into his mouth. At her gasp, his tongue slid into her mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Her taste clouded his senses and he couldn't get enough of her.

Lily's arms clung to his neck as his tongue did wicked things to her mouth, sending her mind reeling. The girls in the dormitory had talked about snogging James but she hadn't listen and was glad she hadn't.

Nothing came close to the actual deal.

Tearing his lips away from hers, James threw his head back and took several deep breaths. "Ye Gods," he murmured, as Lily gently kissed his Adam's Apple and he instantly fastened his lips to hers again.

Her brain was blinded from everything except the feeling of James all around her. Her fingers were encased in James's hair and she never wanted to release the silky strands. As their lips broke apart, Lily unconsciously whispered, "James," but before she could say anything else his lips roughly captured hers.

She was a drug, short and simple. But he knew that both of them needed to get away from each other before things got out of hand, as his hand gently touched the skin right underneath her shirt. "Lily, we need to stop," he murmured, resting his lips against her throat and listened to her breath roughly.

It took her mind several moments to catch up to her and she didn't regret what she did. "James," she murmured, resting her forehead against his shoulder and allowed the strong boy to hold her in his arms.

"Yes?"

"Remind me to thank Sirius and Remus later," she replied, smiling in joy as his arms spasmed around her.

Then suddenly the door burst open and one of the spoken of young men stood there with a confounded look on his face. "You two were to be naked by now!" Sirius snorted in disappointment shaking his head at James in shame. "You let me down mate. Remy and I did this so you could finally shag her. Not snog her."

"Forget what I said James. He'll die before I do anything nice to him!" she screeched, yanking herself away from the boy and began to chase the now screaming Sirius Black down the corridors of Hogwarts.

James could only laugh and mentally made a note to get that spell from Remus so he could have more alone time with Lily.

- - -

R & R Please! Sorry about any errors. I wrote this quickly so I haven't gotten to really look over it.

Love,

Naa-chan


End file.
